


More Than Just a Game

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Character Study, Classical Music, Cooking, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Harugaoka Quartet (A3!), Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Introspection, M/M, Massage, Minor Character Death, Musical Instruments, Self-Doubt, The Clockwork Heartbeat (A3!), gamer lingo also included, spoilers for act 5 and other event stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: A flash fiction compilation featuring the unromantic senior and his uncute junior aka the residents of Mankai Dorm room number 103.Written for ChikaIta week 2020 on Twitter.Day 1: OvertimeDay 2: Family / HomeDay 3: Rainy DaysDay 4: CookingDay 5: Temptations - Slightly NSFWDay 6: AU DayDay 7: Free Day
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	1. Enshrouded (Day 1 - Overtime)

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing around two weeks before the actual event started. Resorted for a set of flash fics because that's all I could do for now. But yeah, kudos to the mods for making this possible and for giving me reasons to expand my repertoire to write for other A3! ships aside from HisoHoma. In fact, ChikaIta is also my 2nd OTP for this franchise.
> 
> Special thanks to Luna and Marissa for being the beta readers for this series of flash fics.
> 
> Extra note for the Day 1 story: About the mention of the extra spicy tacos, check out the epilogue of the Day of the Marigold event story. Definitely hilarious.

Itaru shut down his desk computer after sending the documents via e-mail and yawned. It was late at night, though not because of his daily gaming grind, which would have to wait for another time. His company once again secured another lucrative client and there was a lot of work to be done overtime, especially from home. Room 103 would count as his home by his standards. 

He glanced at the clock. 2 AM. Sakyo was going to lecture him about the electricity bills and Azami would do a follow-up with the skincare routine. He groaned, fingers scratching on his scalp. The last thing he wanted was to have his salary cut down; he was saving for the Kniroun Lancelot scale figure that he pre-ordered a week ago, set for release next month. At least the extra cash for overtime work for the company might compensate a bit for the possible loss. Itaru heaved himself off the chair, wincing as he felt pain lacing his body.

It was as if he was hit with negative status effects. Much worse when his real life SP was close to zero.

_Screw it._ He flopped onto the couch, which was no longer stuffy thanks to the semi-decent effort in his real-life cleaning quest, and settled in to rest up.

When Itaru woke up, it was already 8:30 AM. _Crap._ He was going to be late for Mankai duties. But then he took notice of something enshrouding him with warmth. It was none other than the signature jacket of his senior. _Senpai should have at least given me something much bigger,_ he mused to himself, but wrapped the item close to his chest, inhaling the smell of Chikage’s cologne.

_Ah, it’s good._

He put the jacket to the side as his eyes spotted a tray of breakfast left behind by Omi together with a note. He picked the note up, black ink flourished via Chikage’s handwriting.

_“For Chigasaki. Hoping that you’ll enjoy it.”_

Itaru blushed a little. “Senpai, being unromantic as always…” he muttered under his breath. Then he saw that the plate was loaded with a hefty serving of Huevos a la Mexicana together with some bread. He sat down, saying Grace before taking a bite immediately since he was getting hungry. A spike of heat assaulted his tongue, inducing a grumble from the resident gamer.

“S-spicy…”

He was definitely going to have a word with Chikage later. Not as bad as the extra spicy tacos from before, though, so a bare pass.


	2. An Open Door (Day 2 - Family / Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was home like for one person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains spoilers from the following stuff in the game: Act 5 of the main story onward, Mastery is Mesmerized by the Mystery, Risky Game and Scarlet Mirror. Among the ones available on the EN server, Mystery's the only one available, but luckily, the translations for the rest are available via yaycupcake.

Home.

What was home like for one person?

Back when he was April, home meant coming back to the makeshift residence alongside August and a sleeping December after an excruciating mission. There was the burnt cooking (much to his own dismay) and grumbling for marshmallows. Countless arguments back and forth between the spicy and sweet devotees, with August having to act as a mediator. Nonetheless, it was lively and deep inside, he wanted this found family to stay forever.

But alas, it wasn’t meant to be. One incident ruined everything. 

As one door closes, another one opens. Itaru had opened that door for him through giving Chikage the tickets to Mystery. Then it was time for Mankai to accept one more member for each of the troupes and the next thing he knew, he became Itaru’s roommate in 103.

But walking through that open door meant the possible confrontation of his onerous past. December, or rather, Hisoka, was still alive, and the sleepyhead should be reminded of that fatal mistake. But back then, his heart was encased in ice, retribution being his main motivation. Kidnapping the director through lacing her food with the sleeping drug and locking her up was a bit too over the top, but it was to get his point across. It was only through Hisoka’s confession that the ice melted.

Truly, Chikage was the fool back then.

Still, if it wasn’t for his new vow to protect his new family, he wouldn’t have solved the complication about August’s death. The real traitor, July, deserved what he got for prying the trio apart.

One door had closed, and another opened.

And this time, the door showed the familiar view of Room 103, the sight of his roommate being engrossed in his game. Even with the craziness involving Mankai Company, it was better than being completely alone after everything fell apart.

“I’m home.”

Itaru’s head turned to drink in the sight of Chikage after he paused the game, smiling at him. “Welcome back, Senpai.”


	3. Savior (Day 3 - Rainy Days)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikage’s miscalculation led to a dangerous cost. But there’s still hope to hold onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes violence and self-doubt. Because there are still some inner demons that are inside Chikage. 
> 
> And remembering the promise of the Winter Troupe towards Hisoka of carrying his crimes with them... Why not make it happen towards these two as well?

_ This is bad. _

Chikage was in a dingy alleyway, the bullet wound on his shoulder still bleeding. He had a cloth pressed to the area but the fabric was soaked. He panted, head feeling dizzy from blood loss together with the wintry temperature of the pouring rain. It was a mission going south. He thought that his resolve to protect his newfound family was enough to succeed. He barely did, but it was with a heavy price.

**_You should have calculated better. That’s what happens when you become soft just like that deceased father figure of yours._ **

That negative mental voice… It had a point. There was a miscalculation. And miscalculations would mean death. Chikage gritted his teeth.

_ I must… hold on… for their sake. _

**_And then what? There is a limit to how much they can handle you once they will see the darkest side of you. One day, they will forsake you and you will be left alone again._ **

The dizziness continued. His skin has become much colder. 

_ I’m so s-  _

“Senpai?”

Sapphire eyes blinked up at Itaru, who was holding the umbrella. Great. The cat’s out of the bag. The ugly voice in his head resurfaced. **_That person would definitely leave you alone. You don’t deserve him._** His smile was sad. “Pathetic that you have to see me like this, Chigasaki.”

But instead of leaving Chikage like what the evil voice depicted, Itaru squatted down, extending out a hand towards him. “You look terrible, but you deserve a HP recovery and losing you in Mankai is like losing an important party member in-game. Shall I take you to the hospital?”

**_Refuse his help. He has seen the ugly side of you. He deserves better than to be dragged in the mess that you made._ **

Chikage narrowed his eyes.  _ You are not the boss of me anymore. Best that you back off _ , he replied to the negative thought as he grabbed the other’s hand. “Hoping that you won’t mind the extra weight,” he remarked.

“Shush. You better keep quiet. You can resume the insults later,” Itaru replied with a pout, but he gave Chikage a clean towel to stop the bleeding once more and helped him up, letting him stay in his room mate’s car. Itaru aided in settling Chikage down to the seat beside his own as he started the engine and departed towards the nearest hospital.

Chikage closed his eyes, slightly relieved as he relished in the shield from the freezing dampness of the rain.  _ Thank you, Chigasaki, _ was what he wanted to say towards his savior but that would wait till later. For now, he should hold on until he would finally get further aid on a hospital bed.


	4. Spicy Sauce (Day 4 - Cooking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru attempts a real-life cooking quest. What will be Chikage’s reaction for his efforts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoiler for Harugaoka Quartet included in this chapter. Also, I blame the mention of the Kingdom of Back by Marie Lu and The 39 Clues for adding Wolfgang's sister into this. And yes, Cooking Mama is referenced here as well.

“Nannerl Mozart… huh?”

Chikage started reading the section of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart from a book depicting the Classical period. “Spring”, the shortened name of the String Quartet no. 14 in G Major composition penned by Mozart, was performed during the Harugaoka Quartet play. Because of the lengthy “business trips” (as he narrated nonchalantly), he wasn’t able to research more about the composer. Besides, it was not everyday that a hidden truth about the composer, like Mozart having a sister, would be revealed for the readers to notice.

Just like the many secrets that were still concealed inside the bespectacled male. His newfound family - Hisoka included - would get to know more about who he was like peeling off the onion layers encasing him. 

The thought was cut off by the knock on the door. “It’s unlocked. You may come in,” he said.

Itaru was the one to show up when the door creaked, announcing his arrival. He approached the table and put down two plates. Chikage closed the book, taking in the sight of the food. Hamburgers, nothing too fancy except for the vegetables and sauces alongside the patties between each bun.

“Went to your favorite fast food joint, Chigasaki?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

“Correction, Senpai. Decided to partake in a real-life cooking quest,” he huffed, sitting down beside him on the couch. Omi was kind enough to lend a hand since it wasn’t totally close to the cooking game demos that Itaru tried a few times during gaming convention trips. Chikage’s gaze lingered on his boyfriend’s hands, wrapped in bandages because of the mishaps.

_To think that he attempted this mostly by himself…_

Not that Chikage would consider the trial as a complete disaster, but Itaru should step it up to level up his cooking mastery drastically. What mattered was the result for the grind.

The book was put aside on the table before picking up one of the halves of his burger. He took a bite; nothing too over the top. But then his tongue sensed the sudden warmth of the spices, building up gradually like magma ready to jut out of the earth’s surface. “Is that… in the sauce?” he asked, astonished.

“Only for your plate. I won’t mind spicy stuff that much now, thanks to your exposure, but I still prefer the mild level,” Itaru said. As he was about to pick up the food from his own plate, Chikage’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and Itaru was nudged forward as his bandaged hand was inspected under a scrutinizing gaze. “Senpai?” 

Chikage gently kissed a knuckle, leading to a massive critical hit to Itaru’s emotions. “Not that bad. Keep it up. Perhaps gyoza next time?”

Itaru, now a huge mess, drastically pulled his hand away. “That’s a bit too uncalled for!”

“This may be the last time that I’ll be this affectionate, so don’t expect more,” Chikage said, taking another bite of the burger with the special spicy sauce.

Indeed, it was not that much for Itaru as he inspected the hand that was kissed earlier, but judging by the way his boyfriend enjoyed the meal that he just cooked by himself, that was an achievement worth unlocking - close to obtaining rewards after a difficult quest or dungeon run. His lips pulled into a small smile at the sight.

_Now, onto the next one,_ Itaru thought, as he pulled out his phone from his pocket to send a message to Omi.

_“He likes it, a level up for me. Now, when will you teach me how to make gyoza?”_


	5. Devotion (Day 5 - Temptations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, his uncute junior was fine as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'm bumping up the collection rating to M, bois. Also, it is set in the future, several years after the canon events in-game.

It was as if each touch and kiss would sear into Itaru’s skin like a brand. It may not be similar to adrenaline coursing through his system with each gaming grind, or even during practices, but he appreciated the thrill. And it was his unromantic senior instilling that onto him, of all people.

Chikage’s lips were on his bare arm, ascending to his shoulder next. Hands, with one finger adorned with the ring, caressed Itaru’s stomach. Most resident gamer bodies weren’t that muscular; in fact, Itaru should put more stat points into his strength and stamina. That was what Chikage believed, but the progress could wait. For now, his uncute junior was fine as he was. 

Chikage’s hands dipped lower to his lover’s hips, lips kissing the neck and leaving behind faint love marks. Better lie to the minors and make them believe that there are insects feasting on his blood, though there may be more questions coming around. Itaru bit his own lower lip, coercing himself to stay quiet. Sakyo would have his head if the money-grubbing yakuza could hear such activities in a shared dorm room.

Except that the two managed to share an apartment space just for the two of them, from their savings after working in Mankai for several years. Itaru had leveled up more in terms of budgeting, even if it meant cutting down on how much he should spend on his hobbies.

Chikage knew that it was enough pampering. He let go. “It’s your turn now, unless you are a chicken.”

Itaru pouted and took off his senior’s turtleneck. “I’ll show you,” he said, before gently tackling him towards the mattress and leaning closer, delving into the delicious offer.


	6. The Troublemaker's Doctor (Day 6 - AU Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd is eager to see that certain hand wringer after a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the Clockwork Heartbeat AU for this one and this story takes place some time after the events in the play. In my rendition, Chikage’s role is Silas, a worrywart doctor who was from a rural village before moving into the city. Plus, I HC’ed Boyd to be a troublemaker in the past though it toned down a bit when he became Luke’s mentor. 
> 
> And yes, Boyd tops.
> 
> And finding out that I am the one who started the Clockwork Heartbeat tag here... Yes, I am proud of myself. XD

“Hmmm, so the loner now has more friends. Good thing.”

Boyd’s cheerful smirk was apparent as he read the contents of Luke’s letter. His workplace was mostly dim except for the sunlight creeping through the window. His desk was littered with books and research papers that he should prepare for his next lesson with his student. That would be a few days from now, though, as Luke was currently on a trip with Colt by the time the letter arrived at Boyd’s residence.

The one-eyed alchemist slipped the folded back into the envelope when he heard the rapping on the door. “Come in~” Boyd called out in his melodic tune, and as he opened the door, the bespectacled green-head showed up, wearing his bowler hat that complimented his outfit. The door was then locked shut.

“Ah, my favorite doctor,” Boyd’s cheerful grin, unfortunately, looked unsettling to his guest. “Finally done with your duties for the day?”

Silas sighed wistfully, putting his hat on the wooden stand close to the door. “At this point, I may need a massage.”

“Ooooh. Come and sit down. That pain must also come from your old age,” Boyd teased, fetching a chair for Silas who was not amused with the remark.

“Correction, Boyd. We are both of the same age. And you better not do anything crazy again,” The doctor sat down on the chair. “Just like that one time that led you to losing an eye.”

The alchemist pouted. “You are no fun, Silas.” His bare hands were calloused as they settled onto the doctor’s shoulders. He made sure that the points were attacked with each move as he began the massage. Silas began to relax, the sensation being unique. It was as if the stiffness was gradually loosened with each tug and knead. 

“It has been a while since I had a massage like this. Maybe I won’t mind having to come here again,” Silas said.

“Though since it has been a while since we have been alone like this… Shall we have some catching up to do?” Boyd asked, leaning close to Silas to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Initially, the alchemist craved for something a bit more exciting, but for now, having some tea and Silas’ favorite spicy dishes would suffice. The rest after that… That would depend if the other would be up for it.

Silas was taken aback at first but accepted the kiss. “I know a restaurant nearby and we shall head to the bookstore afterwards.”

Boyd hummed. “As long as it is not those boring books for your profession.”

“That, and your novel fixation may need to be satisfied. I won’t mind your recommendations to take a break from my studies.”

He grinned. Definitely a perfect plan for a date.


	7. Vernal (Day 7 - Free Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennis wasn’t the only one who found the “Spring” in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few years after the events of Harugaoka Quartet. And yes, Tojou and Machida are dating at this time.
> 
> This is my last flash fic for ChikaIta week. It has been a blast writing for these two. Again, thanks to the mods for making this ship week possible. Now, onto more fic projects that I must tackle soon... After I get that much needed reprieve, of course.
> 
> And to those who left behind comments and kudos throughout this fic collection, thank you and I appreciate the support! Really helps to keep my drive going for those future projects.

The coffee inside the paper cup was warm on Machida’s fingers. Years had passed since the “Spring” performance, that one moment in which he became proud of Ennis’ progress. But now, it was a distant memory: the students who participated in that competition graduated. Machida had become the homeroom teacher for a new set of students who aspired to become like the Emperor, or to find their true selves whichever the instrument that they choose. It would never be the same again.

He took a sip of the drink as he looked at the papers at his desk, indicating the strong and weak points. One student of his had a long way to go with his piano practice, and another with the violin. Just like when Ennis first practiced with the rest of the quartet, it was excruciating. But what mattered was that Ennis was able to find out about them, and even himself, to the point that they were able to find their rhythm.

And Machida knew that it would be the same for his new students.

He used a pen to scribble down suggestions, though as he was almost done, his coffee cup was empty. He would need a refill later. Then his phone vibrated with the small rendition of a famous Chopin classic being the ringtone. He checked to see who was the sender. His heart felt warm at the sight of the one whom he was now dating. 

And that person was none other than Tojou himself, reunited after their own graduation a long time ago. Ennis wasn’t the only one who found the “Spring” in his heart. Machida was also like that, too.

_ “What day will you be free? There’s a cafe and I would like you to go with me.” _

Machida chuckled before sending the reply.

_ “This coming weekend. Tell me more later, once I get home.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter if you guys are okay with me finding this ship to be cute af: @divergent_idol


End file.
